1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sinks and vanities to which the sinks are attached that may be vertically adjusted. In particular, the invention relates primarily to the drain pipe from the sink that permits of the vertical adjustability.
2. Background Information
There are several situations where it is desirable to be able to adjust a kitchen sink or bathroom basin in a vertical orientation. This is especially true in a home or institution where the sink or basin is used by people of varying heights or limited physical abilities. Obviously, the scene of a child standing on his or her tiptoes trying to reach the water faucet is a familiar one to those with families having small children. Perhaps less familiar but even more problematic are those situations where the sink or basin is used both by able-bodied people and also those with certain physical challenges. In particular, senior citizens who are restricted to a wheelchair may find it extremely inconvenient, if not impossible, to reach the faucet of a sink or basin that is intended to accommodate an able-bodied person of average adult height.
Others have tried to accomplish the task of providing a sink and vanity combination that is height adjustable. A number of problems accompany this endeavor, however, not least of which is the need for a drain pipe that meets the building code of most localities and is not prohibitively expensive. Also important, however, especially when considering an adjustable vanity, is a
The height adjustable sink and vanity of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.